Daddy's little princess
by Outlawqueensmores
Summary: Regina has a surprise for robin on his birthday. First fic. Fluffy, outlawqueen.


Robin came home tired and stressed of course little john would have shot ruby with an arrow when he saw her wolf form wandering around the forest, and as usual robin being the honorable man he was would have to take full responsibility for everything and find a way to help he had been repeatedly slapped by granny for his "utter idiocracy" and "shitty aim" and god knows whatever else the old broad said.

So he thought it was safe to say this hadnt been the best birthday he'd had, his mood changed when he walked through to the lounge his gaze softened as he silently watched the love of his life blowing up balloons with their wonderful children by her side, he saw the love in her eyes as she tried to show Roland how to blow up a balloon correctly, he melted at the laugh that escaped her lips when Henry let his balloon go and it landed on rolands head.

"Daddy!" Roland screamed before doing a run and jump off the sofa and landed in robins waiting arms he laughed and squealed as robin spun him around. "Hey henry." He said before setting roland back on the sofa before hugging him too. "Hey robin happy birthday." Henry hugged him back "thank you.".

"Hey sweetie how was your day?" Regina said after planting a kiss on his lips, "to tell you the truth, terrible little john shot ruby and I had endure her grandmothers wrath." He said with a frown.

"I'm sorry, why don't you go lie down and I'll wake you up later you can't appear at your own birthday party in pajamas." She laughed loudly and he held her closer.

"Your so adorable when you laugh you know."he cuddled into her and she smiled.

"I know you tell me everday, what did I ever do to deserve you?" She said quietly.

"Its not you that's underserving milady its me, every morning I thank the gods for leading me to you and for giving me such a wonderful family" he said before he kissed her.

"Ewwww daddy stop." Roland shouted and Regina giggled.

"Prince roland has spoken" henry said as he ruffled Roland's hair "but seriously we are still here and its kinda gross".

"My apologies your majesties" robin bowed mockingly and regina pushed him out of the room.

'"OK upstairs get some sleep I'll wake you later I have things to do for tonight and I can't have you throwing me off now go" she pushed him up the stairs and returned into the lounge.

Henry saw her reenter the room and ran to her side before whispering "so when are you gonna tell him mom?"

"Its a big surprise henry" she wished he hadn't found out she wanted to surprise her family but some things couldn't be helped.

"Honey wake up" she shook robin gently he grunted and opened his eyes "you gotta get ready or you'll miss your own party and all the fun"he chuckled to himself and pulled her down "robin what the fuck are you doing" she laughed loudly as he tickled her.

"Proving a point, see we can have fun here let me sleep I'm tired." He pouted like a 5 year old and she couldn't help the smile that graced her lips.

"No get up people will be arriving shortly to see you and I have a surprise so come on up" she pulled him out of bed and steered him towards the bathroom.

"Well the surprise better be chocolate cake, really nice chocolate cake or you will be in trouble for waking me up for no good reason." He sulked "yeah yeah yeah start getting ready" and she returned back downstairs.

He came downstairs 20 minutes later in jeans and a plain white T-shirt he walked to the kitchen and his eyes widened when he saw all the food Regina has made, and in the middle of the table was indeed a huge chocolate cake with his name on it, he bounced on the balls of his feet and clapped his hands like a child however he was disturbed from his chocolaty daydreams when the doorbell rang so he left to answer it.

"Robin mate happy birthday" it was Killian and emma they came with rum 'probably Killian's idea' robin thought before moving aside to let them in.

"Gina its Emma and Killian" he barely had a chance to finish because down the stairs she strolled in a beautiful red dress with heels to match "you never cease to amaze me" he whispered as she brushed past him to greet their guests.

A good hour later and the party was in full swing, the music was loud and everyone seemed to be having a good time even henry and roland they had teamed up against Hansel and Gretel for a game of hide and seek.

"Ok guys can everyone come through to the lounge please!" Regina announced and everyone did.

Robin was sat on the sofa as people gave him their gifts, all the merry men had bought him a brand new silver bow with silver tipped arrows.

Killian had obviously brought him rum, snow and charming a new tent for his camping.

Emma got him an iPod to which he replied "thanks emma but what the fuck is this?" To which emma spent a good 10 minutes explaining that its for music.

"Ok so I have a big surprise and I wanted everyone to be here for it." Regina said.

"Gina is it time for the chocolate cake now?!" Robin asked excitedly

"Your such a child" she laughed and continued "you'll like this better". She handed him a box.

He opened it quickly and frowned when he pulled out a baby blanket with the words daddy's little princess.

"The reason i wanted everyone here was to announce that I'm pregnant" robins eyes widened and he jumped up to hug her tight everyone cheered and congratulated them "Your pregnant" he whispered she nodded and smiled " so you think its a girl?".

"I don't think I know, I can just feel it." He nodded before they were bombarded with hugs.

He was going to have a daughter he couldn't believe it, it was a dream come true a baby with the woman he loved he promised himself he would never let anything hurt his little princess.


End file.
